


Betrayal and Second Chances

by AutumnElf255



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Temporary Breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnElf255/pseuds/AutumnElf255
Summary: Sebastian walks in with a smile on his face and food in his hands. “Guess what I-“ He stops mid sentence as he sees me with the magazine. “ (Y/N), it’s not what it looks like, I swear to you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Looking at the magazine I felt betrayed. His arm around her waist as he hugs her from behind. I never thought he would do this to me. He’s always been faithful and honest, or at least that’s what I had thought. I look up with tears in my eyes as the front door swung open. Sebastian walks in with a smile on his face and food in his hands. “Guess what I-“ He stops mid sentence as he sees me with the magazine. “ (Y/N), it’s not what it looks like, I swear to you.”

I look back down at the magazine as tears start to cascade down my face. “What’s it supposed to look like then?” I stare him down as he licks his lips and plays with his hands nervously. “She- She’s just a friend (Y/N).” He looks at me with desperation as I stand up and face him. “That’s not what it looks like to me. I thought I could trust you Sebastian. I thought you were different.” “I am different! Please just hear me out!” I look to the ground, lip quivering as he slowly made his way over to me.  
“I was just being friendly. It was just a hug.” “Really? Just a hug? Last time I checked a hug doesn’t include shoving your tongue down someone’s throat!” He stares at me, lost for words. “(Y/N), I- I’m so sorry. Please just-“ “Save it. Were done Sebastian.” As I throw the magazine on the ground he begins to sob. “No, please don’t do this. I love you.” “I you loved me you wouldn’t have cheated!” He winces at my harsh tone. “I was drunk. I wasn’t thinking! Please just give me another chance.” 

“I can’t.” I make my way upstairs and start packing my bags as I feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. I grab my things and head back downstairs where a crying Sebastian is sitting on the couch. He looks up and sees my bags. “Please..” I shake my head and walk out the door. I get in my car and drive to the first place I think of. I knock and two seconds later Chris opens the door with his usual goofy smile. As soon as he sees me I break down and he pulls me in for a hug.  
\-----------------------------------  
3 weeks go by, the whole time I stay in bed and cry my eyes out as Chris tries to help. One day there is a knock at the door. I can hear two hushed voices going back and forth as if they are fighting about something. After a minute of the hushed voices I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on my door. Thinking its Chris I say a weak “Come in.”  
As the door opens I see Sebastian standing there with red rimmed eyes and a bouquet of flowers. “Why are you here Sebastian? You’ve already done enough damage.” He shakily takes a few cautious steps into the room. “I came to make it up to you and give you a sincere apology.” I look up at him as tears start to blur my vision. He sets the flowers down on the night stand and sits next to me on the bed. “There’s no excuse for my actions, I knew better than to get drunk. I should have never touched her. I let the alcohol take over me. I should have been more responsible. I love you with all my heart and I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so sorry (Y/N). Please forgive me.”

He gives me a hopeful look as he takes my hand. “It’s going to take more than flowers to make it up to me.” “Of course. Please just give me a second chance.” I look down as I contemplate it. Should I give him another chance or would it be a mistake? “If I give you a second chance, are you just going to cheat on me again?” “No! God no I promise (Y/N). Never again.” I give him a weak smile as I look up at him. “Ok. I will give you a second chance but you are going to have to give me time to trust you again.” “I know.” He gives me a smile and cups the back of my neck as he kisses me, letting me now it will be ok. After 3 weeks of feeling empty and lost I finally felt at home again.


End file.
